MarvelDC Brother Eye Mystey
by CloudFFVII
Summary: The Marvel and DC universes now exist in one universe and after years of living in this universe and after event after event another draws near and it all beings with a battle between IronMan and Batman
1. Batman Vs IronMan

A dark cloud looms over Gotham City as IronMan makes a direct B-Line to Wayne Manor, flying over city blocks picking up on the madness all the while Batman is no where to be seen. "I hope you're fighting something really big or in another dimension to be leaving the city in this state" he says as he draws near to the Manor. The lights of the city begin to fade away as Stark lands on the grounds of the Manor. His armor opens up and he walks to the Manor. He reaches the door but as he go's to knock on the door, Alfred opens the door, "master Stark, I heard you land" he says "I didn't think I was that loud" Stark responds, "now sir, I live with batman a butterfly flapping it's wings is to Loud, now are you coming in or not sir" Alfred says giving him way into the Manor. "wait that was a joke right" Stark says as he walks into the Manor. "the entrance to the cave is behind that Grandfather clock over there" Alfred says "okay thanks but don't you wanna lead me in" Starks asks, "no, knowing what might come of this visit I'd rather sit this one out" Alfed says heading towards the kitchen, "yeah that is the best option" Stark says heading towards the Clock.

**_A short period later_**

Tony Stark arrives in the cave. "hey Bruce long time no..." Stark says as a batarange flies past his face. "okay you're in a bad mood I get it but we need to talk about brother eye" Stark says as Bruce gets up from his chair and walks away from the batcomputer, slipping his mask over his face, "so now you want to stop me from monitoring supers, when you tried to do the same thing a few years prior" Batman says moving towards Stark "I was in a bad place when I came up with the registration act, my parents had just died and then the whole fight we had about the negative zone prison, it put me in the place where I needed some level of Control and that came in the form of the registration act" Stark says "yeah well I have my problems now as well" Batman says, "I know, Hydra Cap killed most of the batfamily in the destruction of New Vagas but that doesn't mean..." "that doesn't mean what Stark, that I can't grieve that I can't find the same level of control you wanted" Batman interrupts Stark, "I know I'm a bit of a hypocrite saying this but I learned from my mistakes and it was all due to you and cap and I wanna help you not make the same mistake" Stark says as batman moves into punching range. Batman clenched his fist and strikes, Stark managing to block the punch which pushing him back. Stark presses a button on his watch which generates a suit made out of nanobots. "I didn't want to fight Bruce" IronMan says "you say that but the suit says other wise" Batman responds, "okay well I kinda expected this to happen" IronMan says just as the batwing armor flies towards Batman. As the armor finish attaching itself to batman he says, "let's do this thing now". "oh come on" IronMan says getting into a battle ready pose. "bring it tin man" Batman says gesturing IronMan to attack. IronMan leaps into the air and comes down with a force but Batman catches the punch. "nice try Stark" Batman says before pulling on his arm and slams him on the ground. He then reaches down grabs IronMan by the leg and swings him against all of the cave.

IronMan then launches towards Batman and slam him to the ground. The two slide across the ground before slamming into the BatComputer. IronMan gets up, "enough Bruce, this doesn't have to continue" he says, "no I don't think we're even close to finished" Batman says slapping a bomb to IronMan and blowing him back. Batman gets up and walks towards IronMan, he rush him and flies him through the Manors floor. IronMan then releases missiles blowing up a great deal of Manor but still hitting batman and causing him to let go. IronMan grabs batman as he falls and swings him out if the Manor. He gives chase slamming into him, bashing and beating, ripping and tearing the armor before lifting him up and slamming against the floor. Now as the dust clears Batman lays there battered and broken all the while IronMan stands over him with a repulser primed, "now do we end this" he says, "I do...n't thi...nk so, considering you have no power left apart from enough to tickle" Batman says grinning with blood dripping from his lip. "fine, I can't kill you and I wouldn't anyway but I need you to stop brother eye now" IronMan demands, "yeah I can't not since the BatComputet was destroyed" Batman says passing out. IronMan gasps before looking up, "Friday will I be able to shut down the satellites manually" IronMan asks, "by that you mean" "destroy will I be able to destroy them" "yes if you can reach them but this suit doesn't have the power..." "but my other one does" IronMan says removing the armor and getting into the other one which lands nearby. He lifts off at great speed, "Friday how many are their" "roughly one hundred" "okay so all I got to do is destroy one hundred satellites that's gonna be fun" "I don't think it will sir" "yeah I know I'm being sarcastic but I presume you knew that" "of course I di..sir the satellite over head is firing a beam" "wait it can do that" IronMan says as a massive red beam hits him and continues all the way down to Wayne Manor, leaving nothing but a crater in its place.


	2. Wayne Manor Mystery

"so what do you think happened Kyle" Hal Jordan says floating over the crater "I don't know Hal but I scanned the crater and somethings off about it" Kyle Rayner says looking, "you think it has something to do with brother eye" Hal asks, "yeah it goes online and the next thing you know boom no Wayne Manor not to mention Batman and Alfrd were home when it happened" Kyle says, "how do you know" Hal asks, "I don't know but I assume so considering he isn't here to investigate" Kyle responds, "I see your point" Hal says dropping down to the edge of the crater and spots something "red armor" Hal says as Kyle lands next to him, "what is it" Kyle asks, "I have a hint but I'm gonna have to give Pepper Pots a call and I really don't wanna do that" Hal says "why" Kyle asks looking at Hal who shrugs and grins awkwardly "no you didn't, not her come on"

**_A short trip to New York later_**

Hal gets smacked outside Pepper Pots house, "yeah I did" Hal says "he tried I said no but he still continued to try" Pepper says "man you can be a sleeze sometimes you know but anyway Mrs.Stark can you help us find your husband" Kyle says "wait husband when did you Stark get married" Hal says "last month and I haven't seen him since last night not since he went to meet Batman" Pepper says "thanks Mrs.Stark" "Kyle you don't have to call me that you can just call Me Pepper" she says "okay thanks Mrs... I mean Pepper, we will be off goodbye" Kyle says "goodbye Kyle and see you around Hal" she says as she closes the door. "wait they're married" Hal exclaims shocked "yes I thought you knew" Kyle says "no I didn't but I am however glad I didn't hit on here while she was married that would of caused so much more problems" Hal says "yeah and you would of found out the hard way" Kyle laughs as they walk away from the house, Hal looks at him with a bit of anger in his eyes before laughing along with him, "but anyway we now know that Tony was at the Manor when it went missing, oh and I think we should get moving before she starts asking what was the all the questioning about" Kyle says before powering up and flying away followed by Hal.

As the two leave the grounds she leaves the house realizing she never found out why they were asking, "hey why were you...oh they're gone, please make it be something very minor this time please, oh whom I kidding it's going to be some alien Invasion thing again isn't it" she says as she close the door behind and goes in the house.

All the while Kyle and Hal fly towards Terrificorp, "okay why is this our next stop" Hal asks "because Mr.Terrific helped create brother eye and I would like to know what he knows" Kyle replies, "oh okay I got it" Hal says as the two drop down to the ground floor. They walk in to the building which is trashed with one of the elevators ripped out. "okay what do you think did this detective" Hal asks with a smerk "I don't know cyborg maybe" Kyle responds with a shrug "really" Hal says looking at him funny, "I'm kidding let's just check it out" Kyle says flying up the shaft followed by Hal. The two reach the 22nd floor and see the door blasted open here. They step in and walk through the carnage that was once a lab. "what happen hear" Hal asks and Kyle looks at him funny, "right, right, right you don't know yet" Hal says shinning a light and spotting Mister Terrific in the carnage. The two rush over and pull him free, "who did this to you" Kyle asks, "it...was..Cy...bor..g" he says "no way" Kyle says "yes way" Hal says as Cyborg walks towards them, "okay I guess my joke was correct" Kyle says reading himself right before vision flies out from the ground and punches him out of the building. "wait was that vision" Kyle asks "yes and his not alone" Ultron says appearing behind him and blasting him with a similar beam to the one that hit IronMan, Kyle throws up a shield but the blast consumes the shield and he disappeared. "one down, one to go" Ultron says looking at the building.

All the while Hal is taking attacks from both Cyborg and Vision. "what's going on guys why are you doing this" Hal says as he is forced back. "Alright that's enough" Hal says scream and launching missile constructs knocking them way. "okay now let's talk" "Alright let's talk" says a shadowy figure that appears behind him and blasts him with the same blast that just a shortwhile ago hit Kyle and he dissapears. "now let's move forward with our plans" he says looking at the destroyed master computer for brother eye. 


	3. Helicarrier Attack

**_Three weeks later_**

"now it's been three weaks since brother eye went up online and I for one don't like the fact that thing knows more about me then I know about me" Nick Fury says standing in the bridge of the Helicarrier looking over the crew, "yes sir we understand sir but the systems defenses are far beyond what we thought and no ones as been able to take down the satellites" a crew man says, "I know that, I had to watch Thor, Ironheart, Blue Beetle(Jajme Rayes) and ding dang superman fly up there and get zapped, so I know how bad things are but I thought by now someone would be able to take care of this problem" Nick Fury says "yes sir but they went after genius first taking out some of the smartest people on the plant, with the only one left being Mister Terrific and his been in a coma since the attack on his tower" Maria Hill says. "well looks like everyone got 'been there done that' syndrome because you keep telling me things I know" Nick Fury says.

**_Meanwhile_**

Ultron floats nearby, "metallo are you in" he says "oh yeah and I'm closing in on the target" Metallo says moving towards Mister Terrific, drawing a gun but just as he is about to fire the gun it is shot out of his hand. "now I don't know exactly what your doing but I don't think your doing a very Doctor like thing" Deadpool says before unloading to magazine loads of bullets in him. "now that should end that" Deadpool says going over to the body which ends with Deadpool getting shot in the head. Metallo gets up and pulls the fake skin he was wearing, "yes that did" Metallo says "well no because I'm Deadpool" he says getting up "ummm Ultron we might have a problem" Metallo says before tackling him, with both beginning to fight in the medical bay.

"sir we have footage of Deadpool fighting what I presume to be Metallo" a crew man says "Alright send nightwing down to lend a hand...and wait, what is that" Nick Fury says looking out the window as Ultron, Vision and Cyborg blast there way in. "hallo director Fury I believe you have a friend of ours on board and we want him back" Ultron says "we don't plan on giving you Metallo back" Nick Fury says "I'm not talking about him but since we are here" Ultron says looking at vision, "it appears there are six heroes on the carrier and they are all threat level Alpha" He says "excellent vision so eradicate them all, and vision was Terrific counted in that scan" Ultron says "no I didn't count him" "that's good so cyborg head to Terrific and take him out" Ultron says moving towards Nick Fury, "I'm not backing down" Nick Fury says "I wouldn't expect it any other way" Ultron says grabbing him and throwing him against the wall before plasting him with the same blast that hit Hal Jordan. Maria Hill screams as she sees Nick vanish, Maria Hill draws her guns and starts firing but it doesn't stop him and he blasts her just like he had done with Nick Fury. "now where were...we" Ultron says while he turns around to see Vision and Cyborg are gone, "well they work fast but now let's watch as the main helicarrier falls" Ultron says flying out of the carrier and blasting the engines.

All the while Cyborg blasts Falcon and Wolverine, Vision blasts Daredevil and Elektra, leaving only Nightwing and Deadpool who are currently fighting Metallo in the medical bay. "come on why is this taking so long" Nightwing asks "I don't know maybe I can cut his head off and stop this now" Deadpool says "no his technically alive we can't kill him" Nightwing says "fine how about I just..." Deadpool says tossing a grenade at Metallo blowing him away and incapacitating him. "Alright that was fun" Deadpool says "wait what, what if that killed him" Nightwing asks "wait that wasn't an option" Deadpool asks "were you listening to me" Nightwing asks "not really you were speaking in hero speak so I kinda tuned you out" Deadpool says walking over to Mister Terrific and actually slaps something against the wall. He then hears a noise and turns around with Cyborg and Vision behind him and Nightwing vanished. "wow I'm glad I did this then" Deadpool says pushing a button and blowing out the wall. He and Mister Terrific falls out of the helicarrier. "do we go after him Vision" "yes not only is Mister Terrific a priority target and a great mistake of ours, Deadpool is a wild card" Vision says flying out after them, Cyborg follows him. The two rush down blasting and blasting but Deadpool manage to dodge and makes sure they don't hit Mr. Terrific. Then as they draw near Deadpool manages to grab Cyborgs arm and cuts it off, followed by him tossing the arm at vision which he phases through but turns back to normal before seeing the sword he through after it which stabs him. Deadpool pushs himself off Cyborg and grabs Mister Terrific, then holding him in a way that puts him between Terrific and the ocean that they are about to hit.

This saves him and the two make it to land after hours of swimming for Deadpool, mainly because they weren't far enough from the shore for it to take days. "and that's how I became Green Lantern for week" Deadpool says finishing a story he was telling to the unconscious Mister Terrific. He carriers Terrific into the city hoping to find some help which only ends up with him coming face to face with a Cyborg Green Lantern(Kyle Rayner) "you got to be kidding me" He says as a light shines on him and a blast charges to eradicate Deadpool.


End file.
